The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW16226’. ‘NPCW16226’ was derived from an X-ray induced mutation of a proprietary and unpatented red variety known as ‘NPCW13208’.
In November 2010, a single plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany. In April 2011, ‘NPCW16226’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative apical cuttings. ‘NPCW16226’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.